Truth Or Dare
by SailorSilvanesti
Summary: When the Titans get bored, Chaos insues...The Justice League are NOT impressed...or are they? WHAT's GOING ON!  Slightly AU, but I would like to think this would happen if they were left alone and bored...Read & Review Please!    No Slash


**Disclaimer: I do not own [and sadly never will] Teen Ttians, Justice League or any of their characters...I just occasionally borrow them and make them do strange things...**

**This Story was a culmination of bordem x lack of caffiene...enjoy their brainchild...**

**Whilst I do label it 'AU' I would think that a bored Wally would instigate something this crazy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Truth or Dare…<strong>

**~)0(~**

Boredom was a huge issue in the Tower at the moment; no villains were on a rampage, there weren't any giant radioactive space monkey-pus thingy with a billion-plus tentacles bearing down on the city, not to mention, their mentors and the Justice League in general were being stubbornly quiet….and worst of all, the TV was broken!

Things were rapidly getting out of hand, deteriorating, and then going downhill from there…

Beast Boy had been attempting to juggle some of Cyborg's spare components whilst in octopus form…let's just say that Vic wasn't pleased, Gar was in hiding and the big-screen was now irreparably damaged…

Which led to a generalised wave of boredom amongst the remaining Titans…Starfire tried to cheer them up by baking cookies, but ended up setting the Kitchen alight, which was an interesting highlight in an otherwise dull day, to say the least. Wally, being the speedster that he was, had taken to randomly removing items from people's hands, rooms or plates…which was to say, if they ever caught him, he was a goner…

"Alright, enough!" yelled Aqualad, the normally passive hero clenching his fists at his side, having discovered his newly-made sandwich to have developed light-speed… "Wally, this has got to stop!" Garth fumed, and the sandwich did, indeed, reappear instantly. As did the speedster, "Aw, c'mon…you know it's just a game, right? I'm so _Bored_!"

"That as it may be, but you need to find something other than tormenting myself and our teammates to amuse yourse-…Wally? Why do you have that strange look in your eyes…?" asked the Atlantean, taken aback by the feral glint now inhabiting the red-head's eyes…

"Or_ maybe_, tormenting our teammates is _exactly_ what we need to be doing…" he said cryptically and disappeared before the other could ask any more of his devious –and frankly, quite _worrying_- idea.

~)0(~

"Truth or Dare!" exclaimed the speedster exultantly, holding aloft a box with the words emblazoned, albeit blockily, in multi-coloured glory on it's lid. To the raised eyebrow of many an out-of-costume Titan, most lounging about the Common Room for lack of anything real to do…sharing in the group consciousness of mass boredom…

Garth groaned softly, burying his face in his palm. "I just _knew_ any idea of his could not be good…" he muttered, to the amusement of Donna, who sat beside him on the couch, flicking popcorn alternately between Dick and Kori…

"And what makes you think we'll play that?" asked their leader kind of officiously…which was interesting, because at the time he had a mouthful of popcorn…but Wally still looked his way, considered the question and answered –with the most serious face he could possibly muster-, "Because if you don't I'll call you a _Bwak-Bwak-_Chic_ken! Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaak_!"

Dick rolled his eyes, "You really think that would work on me? _Really_?"

"Well, you _are_ already part-bird…so I guess that wouldn't bother yo- _Ooomph_!" stated the speedster indignantly as his musing was cut off by a cushion to the face…accurately thrown by a certain Robin…to the amusement of the others.

Gar appeared out of thin air, having_ literally_ been a _fly on the wall_ for the whole conversation, "Hey, I'm game if you are…just don't tell Vic where to find me or I'm dead!"

Donna sighed, looking to Garth, Kori and Dick, "I'm game if you three are…it would relieve the boredom a little…" Defeated, Dick nodded and grinned at Kori, Aqualad took more convincing –considering he had never heard of this _Truth or Dare_ game before- but eventually agreed.

He would then wish he hadn't…

~)0(~

Four new hair-colours, one naked dash [super-speed be praised!] through the Tower, a change of outfits and a very-nearly suicidal taunting of Cyborg, later…

It was Aqualad's turn again, Garth looked mildly mortified as Wally drew out another card, glanced at the wording on it and began to laugh uncontrollably…the speedster shifted uncomfortably, currently wearing Robin's outfit…

"_Y-You_ have to –_ha ha!_-_ p-p-page_ yourself on _th-the_ intercom, and not disguise your voice…" sputtered the speedster, and Garth frowned, surely this was not as funny as Wally believed it to be…? "And, _this is too much_; you have to end every sentence with…"

~)0(~

Victor started from sleep as an announcement came over the intercom; half-listening as he stretched, having fallen asleep in the Titan's Garage again, whilst fixing the T-Jet. When his mind registered what was being said…and he froze…

Aqualad's voice came loudly from the speaker on the wall, "Would Aqualad please come to the Common Room, _In Accordance With the Prophecy_? I repeat, would Garth come to the Common Room,_ In Accordance With the Prophecy_? _And would you like fries with that_?" There was a subtle click as the intercom disengaged.

Cyborg stared, wide-eyed at the speaker, mouth hanging open. _That was it_! Either years of breathing the salty sea-water had _finally_ caught up with fish-boy, or there was something else entirely going on…

…And anything that strange usually involved a _certain green person_ he'd been trying to get his hands on _all_ day…

Smiling, he made his way to the Common room…

~)0(~

"It is my turn to draw a card for someone else?" the Atlantean inquired, and, seeing Kid Flash raise an eyebrow, he sighed and added, "_In Accordance With the Prophecy…_" To which Wally beamed like a hundred-watt bulb and nodded.

"Ah, this card says…You must hide in a supply closet or other similar space and jump out at passers-by…" he glanced sideways at the grinning now-Blond speedster, "…_In Accordance With the Prophecy_…Really, Wallace, you are taking this to far…_In Accordance With the Prophecy_…"

Gar frowned, "But, if you're all here and know about it…how the heck am I supposed to scare anyone…? Unless you wanna come in my closet, beautiful…?" He cooed at Starfire, who laughed, "No, Garfield, I do not believe I will…but I thank you for the offer."

The green changeling stood up wearily and walked out of the room, there was a pause, then a slamming of doors…

Wally smirked and covered his mouth with his hand, "Oh, he is _so _dead…"

~)0(~

Victor paused, nearing the Common Room, as he heard a loud _bang_ from just up ahead…

~)0(~

Dark and musty, he had to suppress the urge to sneeze his green brains out in the little closet, seriously hoping someone would come along soon…

He sensed movement outside the door, and he tensed, desperately wondering whether he should shift into a grizzly bear or tiger for best effect, when Roy opened the door…to find several hundred kilos of green polar bear landing on him, roaring.

"Dude, you really need to brush your teeth, that breath is foul! Now, get off me!" yelped the Archer, struggling under the immense weight of the shape-changer; who then promptly returned to Gar-size, which was great but for the fact, he was still kneeling on Speedy!

"Gar, off!" Roy wheezed, pushing at Beast Boy. Another voice entered the scene, "Here, let me help you with that,_ Robin Hood_…" called Cyborg, happily, grasping a wriggling Gar by the back of…wait, was that Flash's uniform…?

"Okay, _what is going on here_?" cried the scandalized archer, springing upright, "You try to crush me to death after I go looking for a pen and you're wearing Wally's outfit? Care to explain…?"

Wriggling in Vic's death grip and withering under the evilly-smug grin he was receiving, Gar stated, "Well, I'd love to tell you what's going on but –gotta fly!" he shrieked, threw himself from Cyborg and morphed into a bird…

"Oh no, you get ya butt back here_, Green Genes_!" yelled the other, giving chase…leaving one _VERY _confused Speedy alone in the Hallway…

~)0(~

Judging from what they had all heard, not only had Roy had the tar scared out of him…but Vic had finally found Gar…they couldn't have orchestrated it better…

"Well, since Beast Boy isn't here to-" started the Speedster, only to be cut off by a high-pitched shriek as a now-human Gar tore through the room, hands in the air…to be followed moments later by a grinning Cyborg.

After chasing one another around the couch so many times it had become ridiculous, Gar took off through an open window and Vic sat down, laughing.

"That was great! Now, why was he in the closet…ah, _Truth or Dare_, greatest game in existence…" he beamed, then noticing the interesting outfit changes his team had gone through, "Uh…Dick, is that…?"

"Donna's outfit…? Yeah…comfy though…" smiled the Teen-Wonder, nudging 'Aqua-girl' beside him, who was wiggling around in the suit, trying to get comfortable. Wally began to do what he did best, whine, "Hey, at least you got the better end of the deal…how do you _wear_ this thing? _Seriously_?"

"At least you are wearing something that is not as revealing as my current outfit, I do not know how you stand to have so much on show, Kori…_ In Accordance With the Prophecy_…" interjected the Atlantean, squirming in the, _not-really-enough-to-be-considered-clothing_, outfit of Starfire…not to mention the boots…

It was then the Titans realised Garth was never made to wear thigh-high's… Even if he did look good in them…

Because it just seemed to give off the wrong impression…

~)0(~

Cyborg was the first to speak, "Well, seeing as I was involved with Gar…I should probably take his place. Now, who was next?" Everyone turned to face Koriand'r and her new, purple hairstyle…

"Ah, your turn Princess?" he grinned and drew a card… "Okay, you have to prank call…_Insert Name Here_…hmmm, oh…_I know_…"

~)0(~

There was a secure line to the Watchtower in the Control Room, and Vic patched the Tamaranian through an audio-feed…

"Hello, is this the Justice League?" she asked politely, a deep, easily-recognised voice responded, "Yes, this is Superman…why isn't your video-stream working? Never mind, how can I help, Titans?"

~)0(~

There was exaggerated pause, hushing sounds over whispers and a nervous giggling coming through the line…before the vaguely familiar voice asked, "I wish to know…Is your refrigeration unit running?"

Superman was taken aback, as were the other League Members in the room…had the Teen Titans _lost their adolescent minds_? Yet he still responded, confusion in his voice, "Why, yes…as far as I am aware it is running at peak efficiency…"

There was a split-second of silence, and then the voice responded as if being whispered the words to say as she spoke, "Then…you should go and…catch it!" There was a faint sizzling clunk, indicating the other party had disconnected.

Stunned silence filled the Meeting Room…

"Well, I think it's safe to say the Titans are bored…" intoned Batman, with a slight quirk to his mouth, "Let's pay them a visit…"

~)0(~

"Oh My Goodness, we just_ totally Prank-called the Big Guy_!" buzzed Wally, vibrating where he stood; he zipped from one end of the room to the other. Dick was strangely thoughtful, even whilst the others were laughing… "You know they're going to come looking now, right?"

"Awwww, don't be a wet blanket_, Shortpants_! What's the worst they can do…spank us?" grinned Cyborg, to which the Teen-Wonder rolled his eyes and threw back, "Well, if it comes to that, _shot-gun __**not**__ getting spanked by Superman_!"

An incredulous pause…then gales of laughter…

~)0(~

Starfire was offered the box; she rummaged around and pulled out a partially crumpled card from the bottom of the _Truth or Dare_ Deck Set, "Ah, this one will require two people…and, I do not understand…what is this place, Wallace?"

Said speedster moved from behind the currently violently blue-haired Wonder Girl and Robin to glance at the card…he whispered something in the Princess's ear as Vic and Garth –who also needed it explained to him- came to look, as well.

There was intense giggling as the attention turned to Dick and Donna…they began to get very worried…

~)0(~

Glancing at the crowded attraction, he leant over and muttered, "I can't believe we're about to do this!" to the Amazon by his side. She took a firmer grip on her green balloon as they casually headed towards the Entrance/Exit; newly acquired caps stating to all and sundry they, "Saw the Meerkats!"…also serving to cover the, rather conspicuous, new hair colour they were currently sporting…

Civilian clothes had been scrounged from the deep depths of the Storage/Laundry room for this…well, he would hesitate to call it a _mission_…but luckily, they looked like two ordinary American Tourists…

As promised, the Zoo Parking Lot was full to the brim with new arrivals, all making for the ornate, iron-wrought gates and ticket booth.

He looked at her, she looked at him…Donna squeezed his hand, "Ready?" He smiled warmly and squeezed back, "As ready as I'll ever be… remind me, how did we let Wally talk us in to this, again?" Donna laughed, "I don't know…okay, on three? One… Two… _Three_!" She hissed and they sprang forwards…

Her balloon took off skywards and their clothes flapped as they ran straight through the Entrance way, screaming, "Run! Run for your Lives! They're Loose! They're all Loose!"

In seconds they were lost in the panicked tide of bodies…

~)0(~

"…_unconfirmed reports say that the mass hysteria caused at the Alexandra Memorial Zoo today, was the work of two individuals…both created panic and chaos by insinuating the animals had somehow gotten loose… Whilst no one was hurt in the great human stampede, police would like to question these individuals as to the validity of their claim, and the reasoning behind their prank. In other news, Praise goes to the Teen Titans members, Robin and Wonder Girl for assisting Police in diffusing the situati-_ ***Click***…"

Wally switched the radio off, laughing like crazy and absolutely pounding his fist on the Titan Computer's console…words failing him…

Of course, they had all watched it by hacking into nearby security cameras, and laughed as the pair reappeared as the Saviours of the Day! A blue-haired Wonder Duo consisting of Robin, Teen-Wonder and Wonder Girl, carefully calming the frantic people down…caught on camera this time, too!

Aqualad seemed to have a misgiving expression on his features; completely belayed by the grin he was partially-concealing… Koriand'r also seemed amused by the prank, once she realised no one had been harmed, of course.

Cyborg had been laughing so hard, it took him a full five-minutes to realize Gar was standing to one side of the room…studiously avoiding Vic, but laughing so hard he'd begun to cry and wheeze…

~)0(~

Wonder Girl landed them on the top of the Tower, still giggling…with her re-captured balloon in one hand and Robin's waist filling the other…

"That…was so…" there weren't even words to describe what had just happened, so the Boy Wonder ceased to try…just thankful they had brought an extra set of the correct uniforms, not that he didn't respect Donna, but fighting crime and restoring order in her outfit would have given the wrong impression, completely…

"C'mon, we have to change back into the other costumes…or Wally will do it for us," he grinned, and they walked inside…

Neither imagining they were being watched.

~)0(~

Freshly-adorned in his previous outfit of Wonder Girl's, he strode into the room beaming; followed by Donna, still wriggling about in Aqualad's uniform, trying to get comfortable in something slightly too broad for her.

"So? We win or what?" He asked the room in general…Wally was first to congratulate the pair, "_DUDE!_ That was _so EPIC_! _So- So-…"_ He was cut off.

"Irresponsible?" Filled in a very recognisable, deep voice…

As one the Titans turned to confront most of the Justice League…and _Superman_…

~)0(~

Sprawled upon the bedcovers, bow in one hand and cap askew, lay Speedy…Green Arrow gazed therough the slightly ajar door at his side-kick and smiled…

That was one less problem they had to deal with…

~)0(~

"If this is about the prank call, we are totally sorry…!" started Kid Flash, before he was interrupted by Wonder Woman's furious tone. "What were you thinking? People could have been hurt! And I for one, thi-…_By the Gods_! What_ are _you wearing, Aqualad?"

Attention shifted to the nervous Atlantean, standing deliberately behind the mostly-humanoid shield of Cyborg, and Starfire (in the sexiest rendition of Beast Boy's outfit they had ever seen, never had Garfield's hero-costume seen such curves!), realising he had been caught, Garth took a step forwards.

Green Arrow, walking into the room, dropped his bow in shock, "Lad…I think it's safe to say you are _never_ to wear that outfit again…those boots suit you _far too well_ to be decent…" he stated, eyeing up the unfortunately exposed teen. Then his attention turned to the others, "As for the rest of you…*_he whistled_* sorry Robin, you just don't have the curves to fill out Wonder's Girl's uniform…

But Starfire, feel free to stay in that outfit if you want…" He said, smiling…until Wonder Woman elbowed him…_hard_. "I do believe this is part of your game, yes? Well it needs to stop, right now!" she demanded. "For one, you look ridiculous in Robin's costume, Kid Flash…"

To which the speedster muttered something along the lines of, "_S'not my fault_, _Robin_ looks ridiculous in _Robin's costume_…" Which was followed by a swift, Thwack noise as '_Wonder Boy_' whooped '_Kid Robin_' over the back of the head…

Aquaman had finished gazing at his apprentice, and turned to nod at Superman…who continued Wonder Woman's verbal tirade, "…and for that matter, it would probably be best if the green _Flash Boy_ returns Kid Flash's uniform, you look ridiculous and it's probably hard to shift like that…not to mention _Aqua Girl_.

That outfit is far too broad at the shoulders for you to even begin to be comfortable, Wonder Girl; so why don't you all just go into the next room and change, we'll talk about your punishment when you return…

Oh, and don't try to escape, we'll know…"

The teens grumbled slightly and left the room, some removing different parts of their borrowed costumed and passing them around as they did so…

~)0(~

When they were suitably out of ear-shot, the League burst into laughter…even Batman joined in on it!

"Oh, Hera! Did you see their hair? Kid Flash is Blond!" Laughed Wonder Woman, doubled over… "Not to mention both of our side-kicks are sporting neon-blue hair all of a sudden," smiled the Batman, to which she grasped the table and wheezed out another, "Oh, Hera! And their clothing…!"

"Ssalg fo retaw!" coughed Zatana, trying her best to remain in control of her faculties, considering all she had seen…looking to the corridor where the Titans had disappeared, she burst out laughing even harder as her glass of water magically appeared…mid-air…

"I-I- know what you mean, Diana! When I saw Aqualad in Starfire's outfit…I thought I was going to loose it!" Green Arrow chocked out, leaning on the Green Lantern for support. Hal Jordan looked suitably amused as well, as did Superman, Zatana, Aquaman and Flash…

"Calm down people, or they'll realise what we're up to…By the way, it's done…" intoned Batman, knowingly; they sobered slightly, composing themselves in just enough time before the Titans came traipsing back into the room.

~)0(~

"Did you realise how serious your prank was?" asked the Man of Steel in _that_ voice, most of the teen-heroes cowered back a step, bar the blue-haired duo who remained impassive. Leaning back against the console, Robin –sans mask- raised an eyebrow…

Kid Flash and Beast Boy spoke quickly and garbled their words together in a long never-ending sentence…Superman held up a hand, "Alright now, calm down…and I wasn't referring to the Zoo Prank…I was referring to your earlier misuse of a secure comm-line.

Not only did you use a secure emergency line for a prank call, but you have also obviously done something with the Watchtower's refrigerator!" he said, tone brooking no argument. Kid Flash's mouth fell open, Aqualad frowned. Starfire, Robin and Wonder Girl looked at each other; whilst Cyborg merely gave the Man of Steel an '_Are You Serious?_' look of incredulity.

"Are you implying we stole you fridge?" asked Robin with the strangest look on his face, clearly believing the adults had gone crazy… "Look, I'm sorry if you can't find your Super-salads or whatever was in there, but none of us know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, really?" came the echoing ominous voice of The Batman, "Then I suppose you won't mind explaining this…" He appeared and keyed in something on the Control Room computer, seconds later, a video-feed flickered to life…the Watchtower Kitchen…

There seemed to be a blip on the tape and several indistinct figures appeared, removing the refrigerator from the wall…the Titans leant forwards for a closer look at these people whose blurred outfits looked so much like their own, Cyborg studying the image closely, "I don't see how this has anything to do with –_Oh sonova- _" he yelped.

Like many of the other Titans who screamed and flung themselves backwards as a shrieking, hideous creature randomly appeared on the screen…it had been _so sudden _and _surprising_…

There was enough adrenaline pumping in this room to win _ten _Olympics…their wide-eyed panting overlaid an audio backdrop of the League's ill-fitting laughter at the situation…

~)0(~

Regaining their composure momentarily, the members of the Justice League straightened. Superman once again becoming the spokesperson, "You see, you weren't the only ones who were bored…and when you prank called the Watchtower…it was too great an opportunity to miss.

So we created this small video…well, Batman did…and decided to accost you all together, particularily after two certain people were returning victorious…" he raised an eyebrow and smiled at Wonder Girl and an incredulous-looking Robin. Who in turn, was goggling at Batman, "Since_ when_ did you have a sense of humour?"

The Dark Knight merely smiled smugly back in silence.

~)0(~

Robin threw his hands skywards and sighed, "Great, you got us! Now, what?" he asked.

There was a quiet consensus of League Members, before The Flash turned to them, "You still have that _Truth or Dare _set up?"

~)0(~

Awakening from his long nap, Roy stretched and walked down the corridor to the Kitchen, having to pass through the Common Room on the way there, only to pause at the entrance…jaw dropping to about knee-level, give or take and eyes wide behind the mask.

"What is going on here?" he asked, not sure whether to laugh or run screaming from the room, trying to gouge his eyes out…the entire gazes of both his teammates and what he assumed was the Justice League falling on him…

Aqualad answered, "We are playing more of this, _Truth or Dare Game_ we enjoyed earlier…" to which everyone in the room intoned, "_In Accordance With the Prophecy_…" and Speedy gave into his base instinct, running screaming from the room…

To be fair, if you saw Superman in Wonder Woman's outfit, Flash wearing make-up, Diana trying to be menacing in Batman's cowl; Hal Jordan wearing a rather becoming tutu, Zatana wearing nothing but some carefully-placed shrubbery, Aquaman with his head in a full fishbowl and the Dark Knight himself in Zatana's revealing outfit…[_not to mention what his teammates now wore_…think, Robin in _Starfire's_ outfit…]

You would probably have run screaming too…

~)0(~

THE END…

* * *

><p><strong>I know, random, right? <strong>

**Please REVIEW if you liked it!**

**========REVIEW============**


End file.
